This specification relates to the presentation of content.
Users can be presented with various types of content, such as text, images and video that are included in web pages or other on-line resources. Not all users like to see all types of content, and users may often ignore content which is of no interest to them personally. Different users may not all be interested in the same subjects, products, or different format or types of content. Further, when browsing the web, the content that users see may vary, for example, depending on whether a user is using a mobile device or a non-mobile device.